


Light Hearted

by ThatPersonWithMultipleFandoms



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, No Sex, No Smut, Original Character(s), Self-Insert, Spoilers, sortof?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPersonWithMultipleFandoms/pseuds/ThatPersonWithMultipleFandoms
Summary: Iris, a RK500 android, had been assigned to Hank Anderson. It's model is designed to take on investigation cases while the next series is under production for the same reason. They work together to solve the new and up coming android cases, that involve in what they now call Deviants. With this change comes new and other changes that bring surprising events and twisted turns.When Iris meets Connor, the RK800 android sent to replace her and everything she has worked for, she can't help but be a little hesitant when he is also assigned to Hank to take on deviant cases and bring a new form of investigation to the DPD.-Title subject to change, as well as tags-





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! TPWMF here! This is my first ever fanfic on Archiveofourown, so my apologies if things are a little weird, I am still trying get used to the format. Please enjoy this and I'll try to update to the best of my abilities.

“My name is Iris. I’m the android sent by Cyberlife.” It said, it’s mechanical voice ringing in his ears. Hank glanced up to see an android with long, dark caramel hair, with lighter blondish ends that stopped at about its hips and green eyes that shone brightly. Fair skin, with a few freckles dotted across its nose and around its face. Small lips, tinted a dark pinkish red color, and thin eyebrows that showed a neutral expression. The LED on its temple was a pale blue, that flickered a slight yellow when he looked up, which he guessed was it scanning him. 

It had a white button up with a black jacket that said it’s serial number and model. It’s armband and triangle glowed brightly against the dark jacket. With black skinny jeans and black ankle boots that had a small heel. It was a shorter model, about 5’4”, without the help of the heel, Hank assumed. 

Gavin scoffed over at his desk. “Yeah and I’m the nice guy.” He stood up and walk over to it. It turned its head and looked at him as he approached. It seemed apprehensive. “Get outta here sexbot, get back to your Eden Club and join the others. Who even the fuck let you in here?” He questioned it. 

It’s fake emerald eyes bore into Gavin’s. “The receptionist did and I assure you Detective Reed, I am not like my other models.” It’s voice seemed cold, as if it was offended by the comment. “Lieutenant Anderson. I was sent to help with the deviant cases.” It ignored Gavin’s other comments trying to put the android down, which he eventually stopped saying after he realized this. 

“I’ve never seen a model like you. What are you?” Hank questioned, quite curious. 

“I am model RK500, serial number 204 419 325 -85, created as an early model to investigate and negotiate as well as go undercover, if need be, as a human, while the next series is under construction. I am built with the most advanced technologies Cyberlife has to offer at this time.” It answered plainly, face of no emotion. “I am supposed to be your temporary partner until these cases are solved Lieutenant.” 

“Yeah, well, don’t need to toot your own horn cause we won’t be starting anything till tomorrow… Iris, was it?” It nodded.

“Correct.” It’s face showing slight confusion to the words, “toot your own horn.” 

“I gotta pick my son up from school so… uh.” He glanced around the room, “Talk to Captain Fowler, I guess.” It again nodded and walked off. 

—————

A knock sounded at the door and Hank glanced up. He had been sitting on the couch, head in his hands, tears streaming down his cheeks, face red and puffy. He wiped his face and rubbed his eyes, trying to not make it seem like he was crying moments earlier. 

Opening the door he didn’t expect to see Iris there. She had been working with them for about 15 months and had gained a reputation in the department for solving many deviant cases in the past months. She also seemed less robotic then when they had first met. Cole adored her and was so happy to see her every time she came to their home. Sumo loved her as well, barking and pawing at her, begging for more attention, whenever she came. 

Snow was gathering in her hair and on her jacket. Leaving little droplets of water on her features as the snow melted on her skin. Her clothes were soaked and stuck to her thin frame, as if she had been outside for a long time, the jacket doing little to nothing to protect her from the elements. She seemed paler than usual- could androids even get paler? 

“Iris… what-” He glanced behind her before continuing. He didn’t want anyone else here. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see how you were doing Hank. I-” she hesitated before continuing. “I heard about Cole and I was wondering how you were doing?” The LED on her temple flickered a constant red and would occasionally switch to yellow before going back to red. 

Hank waved her in and shut the door. She went to sit down on the couch, patting the cushion beside her. 

Hank sat down. 

Hank felt the tears before he started talking. 

She was there to comfort him and he was so thankful. 

He explained everything. The car crash, the surgery and how the doctor was too high on red ice to operate on his son.

And the android.

The fucking android that took his son.

Fucking androids.

Iris was an android. He didn’t consider her one. 

Especially now. 

No android would be comforting a human like she was now. She was listening and letting him cry.

No android would do that. 

She was family to him. A daughter. A friend. A partner. 

And he was so grateful.

He looked up at her to see saline tears slipping down her cheeks. 

He pulled her into a hug and they just sat there, crying into each others shoulders. 

She gripped his hand, fake skin receding to reveal white plastic with a glowing blue. 

“I’m sorry Hank.” She muttered, pulling away from the hug and his hand. “I’m so sorry about Cole.” 

“It’s not your fault Iris.” He said looking her in the eyes. 

She wiped her tears away.

Then in a quiet voice,

“Thanks Dad.” 

He blinked, shocked, wiping away his tears. 

“I-I’m Sorry.” She said again, “I thought that it was appropr-”

He shushed her and pulled into another hug. 

“It’s okay.” He whispered. “It’s okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little bit of the shorter one because it is the prologue and I just wanted to introduce Iris and her character. The next one is longer I promise!
> 
> I will say this now, Iris and Hank are not together and will never be together in a relationship. It will only be like a father and daughter relationship that is all. Hank and Connor will also only be in a father and son relationship. So if you are looking for Connor x Hank or anything like that, this IS NOT the story for you. The only ship in this is Markus and North, even though I dislike them being together, I want to stay as close to the actual game plot as possible but with my own twist.
> 
> Please leave comments, I am open to criticism as long as it is constructive. Please tell me if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes, I check before I post, but I still usually miss a few. Thank you!


	2. RK800

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris deals with Hank’s tendencies and meets her replacement.

She sat on the bus, her hair covering the cerulean circle that represented her people. A brown coat rested on her shoulders, covering the black jacket that told everything about her. She glanced toward the android compartment in the back of the bus and met eyes with a dark skinned android that had dark amber, brown eyes.

// Model: TR400  
Registered as “Cameron” //

She blinked and glanced away quickly. Not wanting him to know about her. The bus stopped and the street she needed to get off on was named. She stood, getting out swiftly and walked towards her home. Hank Anderson’s home. It took her about 7 minutes to arrive, the nearest bus stop being about 6 blocks from his house.

She fumbled with the keys and unlocked the door.

“Hank?” She called, audio processors picking up a muffled grunt and clang of glass hitting a table. She shut the door behind her, locking it. Stepping into the view of the living room and kitchen she saw Hank sitting at the wooden table separating the two rooms, a glass of Black Lamb in his hand and his metal revolver in the other. The photo of Cole sat flat on the table.

Her fake heart plummeted and she felt her stress levels rise. Her LED flickered to a dark angry crimson.

// Stress Level 48% and rising //

She walked over to the table and sat down on one of the chairs, Sumo rushing over and set his head on her lap, looking up at her. She pat his head, not looking at him.

She scanned Hank.

// Stress Level 68% and holding.  
Highly intoxicated.  
Ethylic Coma imminent. Sober up immediately. //

She sighed, a fake sigh. She didn’t really need air. She was used to this, going out and coming home to a drunken Hank playing that cursed game of Russian Roulette, but it didn’t make her feel any better to see her friend like this.

“Hank, you can’t keep doing this.” She said, gripping Sumos fur tightly in her fingers, willing the dog to supply comfort.

She needed it right now.

And she wasn’t going to get it from Hank anytime soon.

Hank didn’t respond of course, he just lifted up the bottle to take another swig. She stopped him, grabbing the bottle from his hands.

“You fucking android give me-” he hiccuped and tries to stand. He stumbled and she quickly grabbed his arm to steady him.

“Hank, you need to stop drinking.” She replied as he tried to grab the bottle. “Anymore will be detrimental to your health.”

“So what.” He slurred. “I don’t having living a reason for anymore.” She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She took it to the sink, pouring out the rest of the practically drunken bottle. Grabbing a glass, she filled it with water, setting it on the table in front of him.

“Hey you fucker...” He stumbled again and she gripped his sides, holding him steady once again. “You poured my drinks…” He said. “Down drain, I can’t drink no more” She nodded, forcing him to pick up the glass of water.

“I did it for you Hank. Now if you excuse me, you have to get some rest. Captain Fowler won’t be happy with you if you show up work late again.” It was 12:47AM and she wanted to be work on time to speak with the Captain.

“I don’t need sleep… I am-” he hiccuped again, picking up the gun that sat on the table. Knowing full well that it only had one bullet in it, Iris wasn’t worried, but she didn’t know when that bullet would be. She quickly grabbed the gun out of his hands and set it in her back pocket. She tried to make him drink the cup, but he snapped his head away, like a child not wanting to eat vegetables.

“Heyyyy…” He slurred, she gripped his arms and hoisted one over her shoulder helping him towards the hall to his room. “Fucking androids…” He muttered under his breath. She smiled slightly.

There was the Hank she knew.

She tucked him into bed, making sure a glass of water was set next to him for the morning and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. Walking back to the table she picked up the photo. Her LED switched from red to yellow as she processed the photo.

Cole.

Not only did Hank miss Cole.

She missed him too.

He was like a little brother to her, although he had been hesitant when they first met, she quickly grew on him and followed her around everywhere he could.

He even called her mom once, which Hank quickly shut down and told him that they weren’t like that.

Not wanting to hurt the child, he explained that she was his sister, not his mother.

It made him smile and he had hugged her tightly. She tried her best, at the time, to return the sentiment.

She wasn’t programmed to take care of children or anyone for that matter.

It was a hard adjustment, but she managed.

She took the photo and went back to the shelf where it normally sat, propping it up so she could see his smiling face.

The gun felt heavy in her back pocket.

She grabbed it and examined the shiny gray metal.

It was illegal for androids to even handle a gun, no matter what profession they were in.

She glanced up at the photo of her, Cole and Sumo.

Android weren’t allowed to be employed either, they were just made for that job and would be sent there to work.

It was illegal to pay them as well.

She gripped the gun tightly and looked back down at it.

Hank was her family and she couldn’t bear to see him like this.

Android weren’t meant to feel pain, but she did.

Her LED lit up a soft blue fading from the honey and amber it once was.

// Software Instability ^^ //

She hid the gun.

In one of of the kitchen drawers, underneath some cloths. She knew Hank would find it eventually or bother her until she said where it was, the latter being the most probable outcome, but it would hold him off for now until then.

She went and sat on the couch. She wished Sumo was here, but he was in Hank’s room and she wasn’t about to go and disturb him.

She did a self scan.

// Stress Level 59% and rising //

She shut her eyes.

// Standby activated  
Self Scanning Protocol activated  
Self Charge activated //

The LED on her forehead flickered from a soft beryl to a harsh marigold as she slipped into what androids called "sleep".

————

It was the afternoon and Hank had left work to go to Jimmy’s Bar. They had arrived to work at 11:05, earlier than usual, but still late compared to others. Captain Fowler was upset that they were late, which was expected, but was happy that Iris had managed to get Hank going that morning, compared to others where they would be arriving at around 2 or 3 in the afternoon. She stared at the tablet, going over a few cases while she waited. Running a hand through her hair, she started playing with the ends. Her LED faded to a yellow, this has become a habit to her, playing with her hair. It was calming and it helped her think.

Footsteps stopped her from twirling the hair between her fingers. LED quickly switching to pale blue.

She looked up to see Captain Fowler, an android with dark brown hair and eyes beside him. His hair was well kept, except for a few stands that fell and hung above his left eyebrow. His brown eyes were a dark brown. They looked like chocolate.

A sharp slate, gray suit jacket over a white button up, a black tie, with a little metal clip to hold it in place. Black dress shoes that shined and gray slacks. Glowing triangle and armband glimmered brightly, as well as the LED on his temple, of which they were all a soft blue.

He was attractive, she could say that.

“Iris this is…” he glanced over at the android, “The android sent from Cyberlife. It will be working with Hank and you on the deviant cases.”

“Hello. I’m Connor, the android sent by Cyberlife.”

She grimaced. LED flickering ruby for a few seconds before going back to blue.

So this was her replacement.

“And Iris, if you could come speak with me in my office now.” Fowler said, his voice seemed… regretful, she decided.

“Of course Captain.” She stood up, strutting past Connor.

Walking into his office, she was greeted by him offering her a chair. She sat down.

“I’m sorry to say this, but I assume you already know.” He said, his voice lower than usual.

She nodded, LED switching to a soft scarlet, that quickly transitioned into a harsh yellow.

She knew.

She had for awhile.

“You were supposed to be sent back to Cyberlife, but I convinced them to let you stay.”

Her thirium pump skipped a beat.

“Wait… what?” She questioned. Her LED flickered to blue.

“You are one of the best on the force and I…” he hesitated. “I did it more for Hank cause I know how much you mean to him.” A small rare smile pecked at his lips.

Oh how rare that smile was.

“You get to stay Iris.” He held out his hand and she gripped it tightly, shaking it, a smile spreading on her face.

“You get to stay Detective.”

A genuine smile.

“Thank you Captain.” She said, standing up. “Thank you.”

She walked out of his office, over to her desk, to be greeted by no one. Connor seemed to have left, she assumed to find Hank. Since he was their new partner.

Hank wouldn’t be happy about that.

———

That night a deviant was discovered. Iris was watching Hank try and speak with him. Getting nothing, but frustration in return, he left. Connor offered to speak with him, which she was thankful for cause she knew Gavin would make her do it if no one stepped up.

She watched again. Connor took it calmly at first, trying to convince him that he was on his side. Then he slammed the file on the table and stood up.

“28 stab wounds!” His voice rising.

She scanned the deviant.

//Stress Level 40% and rising //

“You didn’t want to leave him a chance huh?” He walked to the side of the table. “Did you feel anger? Hate?” He moved closer to him, “He was bleeding, begging you for mercy, but you stabbed him, again and again and again!..” he poked the deviant as he did this, every time he said again.

// Stress Level 50% and rising //

“Please…” the deviant whimpered, “please leave me alone…”

“I know you killed him. Why don’t you say it?”

// Stress Level 65% and rising //

“Please.” The HK400 started again, “please stop!”

Connor slammed his hands on the desk as he moved to the other side of the android, “Just say, ‘I killed him’! Is it that hard to say?!”

// Stress Level 80% and rising. Critical. Self destruction imminent //

“Stop it. Stop!..” He inched away from Connor, “Please… please leave me alone…”

Connor grabbed the front of his shirt and brought him close to his face.

“JUST SAY YOU KILLED HIM! JUST SAY IT!” He pushed the HK400 back into his chair and walked back to his own seat, sitting down slowly.

// Stress Level 95% and rising. Critical. Self destruction imminent //

“He tortured me everyday…” the deviant started, and continued, Connor successfully getting the confession they needed. As the deviant spoke, his Stress Level rose until it hit 100%. They wouldn’t be able to stop him now, Iris was for certain.

Connor stood up and started towards the door.

Bang.

He turned around suddenly, faced with the deviant slamming his head onto the desk, blue blood splattering everywhere at every bang.

They rushed in and tried to stop it. Iris watched.

What she wasn’t expecting though was Connor intervening.

As Chris started unlocking the handcuffs, she rushed into the room.

“Officer Miller, I wouldn’t do th-” She started. Too late.

The android grabbed the gun on Chris’s waistband.

Bang.

Bang.

Two of them, louder than the slamming of metal and plastic on the hard table.

She looked over to where Connor was, to see blue blood spurt from the hole in his head before he collapsed on the ground. Thirium covered the wall behind him. Her LED transitioned to a harsh red and it started blinking.

// Self Scan -  
Stress Level 78% and rising.  
Software Instability ^^^ //

She looked towards the deviant, already on the ground. She walked over and kneeled beside him. A hole through his chin and head, his forehead bloodied from his relentlessness to try and kill himself.

// Software Instability ^ //

Gavin smirked at this, at her, more likely.

Blue blood was everywhere.

And they couldn’t care less.

Hank let out a curse, everyone else quiet. They all slowly left the room, Chris grabbing his gun before heading out, leaving Iris to herself. She stood up and went to the door, about to walk out.

She looked down at Connor, his dead auburn eyes staring directly in her green ones. His LED was a soft faded gray, no blue, yellow, or red to be seen in the thin circle on his temple.

She sighed, a fake sigh, knowing she would have to be the one to help clean up the mess along with the custodian android.

It was always her.

Always.

// Stress Level 80% and holding. Critical. Self Destruction imminent  
Seek Cyberlife assistance.  
Software Instability ^^ //

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cameron isn’t anyone special, just needed a person she’d meet eyes with. ^~^ (He might come back later, but even then I don’t think he’ll be significant.) - Also the mistake with Hank speaking is intended so don't tell me to fix that. :D -
> 
> Please leave comments, I am open to criticism as long as it is constructive. Please tell me if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes, I check before I post, but I still usually miss a few. Thank you!


	3. The AX400

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encountering a deviant is never easy, especially when the newer, better model of you is present and the other officers rely on him over you.

Coming into the Bullpen with Hank and walking towards their desks, she wasn’t expecting Connor to be standing there. 

No bullet hole, no Thirium, gray suit clean and tidy, tie straight and knotted perfectly, coffee brown eyes staring directly into hers, strands of hair hanging above his brow, LED a pale blue, not a faded gray like the night before. 

Nothing.

She shouldn’t have be surprised, she had known as soon as he was shot that Cyberlife would send a replacement. That didn’t make her feel any better though, the fact that he was just there and back. 

She had experienced this once or twice before. Having a predecessor be k̶i̶l̶l̶e̶d̶ interrupted and then replaced by her. It was… unpleasant to say at the least, remembering the bullet from the assailant strike her right in the thirium pump after her thirium pump regulator was torn out of her chest or being stabbed in the throat with a piece of glass after she had chased down a HR400 and fell through a window, the HR400 relentlessly stabbing her again and again in her chest and face, until Hank had shot him in the back of the head. 

She remember Hank’s face when she appeared on his doorstep for the first time the next morning, it was, more or less, confusion, rather than shock. This was shortly after she joined the DPD she noted. 

The second time, he was having this reaction, quiet, shocked, no physical emotion besides a blank face and a bad attitude towards it. The was shortly before Cole’s death, she noted once again. 

Seeing Connor in front of her, she shouldn’t have been surprised. 

Hank was more shocked to say the least. His stress levels raised, as well as his heartbeat and he seemed to be at a loss for words. 

“Hello Lieutenant. My name is Connor. I’m the android sent by Cyberlife.

“God, I saw you get shot in the head last night…” he spoke at last. 

“My predecessor was unfortunately destroyed, but Cyberlife transferred its memory and sent me to replace it.” 

“Uh, Jesus…” Hank muttered under his breath.

Perhaps he was upset about- she pushed the thought aside, eyeing Connor up and down and she went to go and sit at her desk. 

“I assure you this incident will not affect the investigation.” Connor interrupted the silence, she glanced at Hank and they met eyes. She could tell he was not in the mood for this. Iris wasn’t really either. She turned back to her terminal and started going through files of the cases they were dealing with. One in particular caught her eye. 

“An AX400 assaulted her handler last night.” she stated, swiveling to face Hank’s desk. “Might be a good place to start.” Hank nodded slightly and asked her to go get him some coffee. She obliged and walked to go to the break area to get him the desired beverage. 

“Hey Dipshit.” A gruff voice huffed.

“Good Morning, Iris.” Another voice said quietly.

“Detective Reed, Officer Chen.” Iris replied, nodding at them in greeting. She headed towards the coffee machine on the other side of the room, preparing it for just how Hank liked his coffee: black. Turning around, she was greeting by Gavin. 

“Hey plastic, heard you were gonna be replaced.” he spoke, venom, not directed at her, but it was still there, lacing his voice, “How you feel about that.” 

She hesitated. “I don’t feel anything Gavin, I’m a machine. I am meant to be replaced and thrown out when I am not needed anymore.” It hurt to say, but she played it cool. Showing a blank face with no emotion, hoping her LED wasn’t giving away what she really felt about the matter. He seemed… apprehensive, to say the least. She knew Gavin, in the 4 years they had worked together, had taken a small liking and saw her as a friend, not that he ever said that aloud. He was very anti-android and hated it when she had first came to work for the DPD. She was his “replacement” he had called her, even though she had no intention of taking his or anyone’s jobs when she came. Nonetheless he had warmed up to her anyways, didn’t see her as an equal, but wasn’t a complete and utter asshole when she was around him like he had been. 

“I’ll have you know Gavin that Captain Fowler convinced Cyberlife to let me stay until this is all over, but he did it for Hank.” she said, which seemed to brighten his always shitty mood a little more. 

“Well shit, “ he said, a small smirk pecking at his lips, “I was hoping you would be gone.” 

Iris turned around and grabbed a cup and put it under the despenser, “I’m sure you were Reed.” Walking off, heading back to Hank’s desk, she was met with Hank, pinning Connor against the wall, threatening him. She raised an eyebrow and set the cup on the desk. 

“Lieutenant.” she grasped her hands behind her back. He turned around and raised his eyebrows in a slightly shocked expression.

“Iris I-” he started. 

“The AX400 was last seen on a bus, getting off in the Ravendale district. I advise you stop doing what you are doing and come investigate the case.” she interrupted, flicking her eyes towards the cup of coffee as he put Connor back on the ground and let out a few silent curses, grabbing the cub and heading outside.

Connor approached her and nodded, a silent thank you, if you will.

\------------

Standing next to Connor in the rain was the last thing Iris wanted to do, having to listen to Hank talk with witnesses or hear the police officers walk past as they look for the AX400. She wanted to do something. 

“What are you going to do with them.” Ben Collins asked, standing next to Hank while he spoke with people. 

“I’ve no idea.” Hank replied, “I’d send Iris to go out and look, but we aren’t sure if it’s armed or not.” He walked off, towards them and starting talking to himself as he thought about. “Bus driver saw it at 2:30, seen at a convenience store…” 

“It stole wire cutters.” Connor stated, “There must be a reason.” Iris glanced over at him, raising an eyebrow. 

How did he-

“Wire cutters? The fuck you talkin’ about?” Hank asked, answering that question for you.

“I checked the CCTV while you were questioning the clerk. The android was caught on camera stealing them.” Connor replied, also answering your question, “It had wire cutters and it was looking for a place to hide.” 

Iris blinked, dumbfounded. Why hadn’t she thought about that? It hadn’t even crossed her mind to check the cameras. She mentally face-palmed and grimaced to herself as Connor and Hank continued their conversation. 

“So, what’s your conclusion Sherlock?” Hank said, raising his arms as if to call out Connor’s bluff. 

Connor turned away and looked around for a moment's glance, spotting a wire fence on the other side of the street. “Maybe it didn’t go far…” He spoke quietly, heading towards the fence, Hank and Iris in pursuit. 

Raising the fence and ducking under it, Iris and Connor headed towards the home, Hank going a telling the officers to watch, incase if something were to happen. “Anybody home?” Connor yelled at the abandoned home. Iris smacked him lightly on the arm.

“If anybody was home, they sure as hell aren’t now.” She retorted, shoving past him to go towards the entrance. She opened the door, greeted by and android standing in the room, she recognized him instantly. His hands were gripped together tightly, LED a harsh yellow edging red. His face was scarred and his hands were covered in dried thiruim, Iris wasn’t sure if it was his own or someone else’s. 

Ralph? 

Connor approached him, she hoped he wouldn’t be rough with him, Ralph would, without hesitation, attack Connor if provoked wrongly. 

“Don’t be afraid. I’m not gonna hurt you.” Connor reassured with a calm voice. 

“Ralph just wanted to be nice… Ralph wanted to help…”

Connor grabbed him, “Where is it?!” Ralph shoved his arms away, LED blaring a bright red, stumbling away from his reach like a scared animal. 

“She ran out the back door!” Ralph answered, continuing to try and flee, Iris grabbed his arms after Conor let go, preventing him from doing so. 

“Connor, Iris, what’s going on?” Hank barged in the door of the home. Connor backed away and headed towards the door,

“It’s in the area… Call it in!” He shouted as he left. Hank backed out of the door and ran towards the other officers, yelling at them to try and find it.

“Ralph just wanted to help! Ralph just wanted t-” He tried pulling away, clawing at her arms. 

“Ralph.” Iris countered, loosening her grip a bit, “Ralph look at me.” 

“Ralph wanted to be nice to them, but they… THEY TRIED TO HURT RALPH!” He yelled, LED swirling a deep red as he squirmed.

“Ralph!” Iris let go and grabbed his cheeks, making him look at her, “Ralph, you’re okay! You’re okay, no one is going to hurt you.” 

“She… She pulled a gun on Ralph. She threatened Ralph after he tried to help!” He stopped trying to get away and looked Iris in the eyes. “Ralph is sorry.” His LED switched to a soft blue. 

“No need to be.” Iris stated in a calm voice, “Now I have to go, I’ll be back later, okay? Then you can tell me all about it.”

“Why does Iris have to leave?” He questioned, “Why can’t she stay with Ralph?” 

“I would if I could Ralph, but I don’t want you to get hurt because of me. Understand?” She replied, slowly letting go of his face and lowering her arms. He nodded. 

She ran out of the house going the same direction as Connor, looking around quickly to try and spot him, only to see the back of his jacket dart down an alleyway towards the freeway. 

Running as face as she could manage, she ran towards the alley and was greeted with Connor telling an officer not to shoot them and attempting to scale the fence. 

Hank skidded to a stop behind her, breathing heavily. 

“Oh fuck, that’s insane…” he muttered. Connor grabbed at the fence, starting to hoist himself up, but Hank grabbed him. 

“Hey! Where you goin’?” 

“I can’t let them get away.” Connor retaliated, gripping the fence tightly between his fingers.. 

“They won’t. They’ll never make to the other side.” Hank muttered, still out of breath.

“Please don’t get hit…” Iris muttered to herself, her comment falling upon deaf ears. 

“I can’t take that chance.” Connor stated, going again to pull himself up. 

“Hey, you will get yourself killed!” Hank yelled, pulling him down again.

Iris rolled her eyes and shoved past Connor scaling the fence herself.

“Iris! Godamnit, what did I just say?!”

She ignored him and slide down the muddy hill, hopping over the guardrail, running out into the oncoming traffic. Jumping out a car hood and stopping, before running quickly to the other rail. She ran along the grass patch in the middle, just in time to grab the AX400 before she could hop over with the child. 

The AX400 wrestled with her for a bit, before throwing her off in time to hop over and run halfway across the road. Iris regained her footing and jumped over, darting out into traffic. 

“Please wait! I don’t want to hurt you! I just want to tal-” She stopped and cried out as a car door mirror slammed into her shoulder and she faltered for a moment, stumbling into a lane, tripping on her feet. 

// WARNING - Bicomponent 4789g damaged.  
Seek repairs immediately. //

She stood up quickly and glanced over to see a car racing towards her.

The thing about autonomous cars is that they don’t break unless they need to, in this case, it has no problem running down a person in its path. 

She quickly pulled herself back, legs giving out beneath her from the slippery ground and slammed into the guardrail behind her.

// WARNING - Bicomponent 4789g and 6097d damaged. Seek repairs immediately. // 

// Stress Levels - 87% and rising. Critical. Self Destruction imminent   
Seek Cyberlife assistance. //

She felt her fake breath leave her body and she gasped for air, anything to lower her stress levels and warnings flashing in her eyes. Quickly getting back up she looked for the AX400 and the kid, but they were gone. She glanced around, expecting to see they’re bodies on the freeway or something, but they weren’t. She let out a sigh of relief, they had escaped, but just barely. She was worried she had gotten them hurt or worse. 

She glance down at herself, her right shoulder was covered in thirium and as she moved her jacket to examine it closer, she found the joint popped out, only hanging on by her fake veins and nerves, a few wires sticked out of place. She couldn’t fix that herself, she’d have to go back to the precinct and get the repairman to help or get a completely new arm. Looking down to the rest of the damage, her left foot twisted slightly in a direction it shouldn’t be. That was an easy fix, she reached down and twisted it back, feeling the joint of her ankle pop as it reconnected with her foot. Her audio processors were damaged from slamming into the rail and everything was slightly muffled, to the point where she could hear only the symphony of cars in front of her zoom past. She let out a breath to find she couldn’t, her thirium pump must have been damaged from the fall causing her not most vital systems, breathing, hearing, etc, to be stopped and the thiruim be directly pumped to the wounded area. That make her panic a bit, she didn’t want to shut down. 

// Self Scan -  
Bicomponent 6097d … Processing … Fixed, self repair required to have completion.  
Bicomponent 5682f … Processing … Damaged. Seek immediate repairs.  
Bicomponent 1658r … Processing … Slightly damaged, self repair required.  
Bicomponent 4789g … Processing … Damaged. Seek immediate repairs.

Shut Down imminent in 2hr 50min 43sec. Seek repairs immediately.

Stress Levels 80% and holding. Critical. Self Destruction imminent   
Seek Cyberlife assistance. //

\--------

Back at the DPD, she sat at her desk, the repairman, Griffin was his name, examining her arm.

It was not pleasurable. 

The constant twinging of fake nerves being put back into place and the feeling of having, ironically, no feeling in her arm to her fingertips, was not nice to say the least. 

“Geez, you really beat yourself up this time Iris. Whatcha do? Jump a deviant and they got the best of ya? Your arm was almost completely ripped from the socket, I’m surprised it even managed to stay on the way it did.” Griffin spoke out at last, his slight accent shining brightly through the way he spoke. 

She shook her head no, “Chased a deviant through a freeway and a car mirror slammed into my shoulder. Nearly didn’t make it, almost got completely obliterated by another car when it knocked me into another lane. Hank was literally as bright as a tomato when I got back.” Iris replied, a small smile playing at her lips. 

“He was? Ha! Gonna need a big ol drink after this isn’t he?” He said with a laugh. 

Iris laughed with him, needing the slight comfort after today’s events. 

“Eh.. well, just don’t do it again. God knows how much longer you got till I run outta parts to fix ya with, especially with that new fancy plastic here now.” He said with a more serious tone, glancing over in Connor’s direction with a glare. Iris nodded,

“Can do Grif.” 

She stood and started walking towards the doors leading outside. 

A hand rested on her shoulder and spun her around. 

“Where you think your goin?” A gruff voice asked. 

“Sorry Hank. I was just going to go grab something for Sumo, he needs more food and a new leash. He, uh, chewed up the last one.” She replied quickly.

“You sure?” He questioned, “you just got your arm fixed and you want to carry heavy things already?”

“Androids don’t feel pain,” She said, matter of factly, “I’ll manage.” 

He shrugged, “Whatever you say, just come back before it gets super dark, okay? Don’t want you to get banged up or anything from protesters or somethin’.” Concern laced his voice and he rested his hand on her shoulder again, his blue eyes meeting her green ones.

She nodded, “Alright.”

He let go and she stalked off, mentally calling a cab and waiting on the street for it to arrive. 

Something caught her attention in her peripherals, a shiny piece of metal that glimmered brightly in the slowly melting sludge on the border of the sidewalk down from where she was standing. Glancing around quickly, to see if there was anyone that may have dropped it or left it there, of that, there was no one. She approached it cautiously, willing it to be harmless. That of which it was. 

It was a quarter. 

She picked it up, examining it close. Normally she would’ve tossed it aside, back into the bushes, a coin meant nothing sentimental to her, but she could’ve sworn she remembered Connor flipping a coin between his fingers in the rush back to the precinct. 

This is where Hank had parked temporarily to get her inside quickly to Griffin to repair her. Perhaps Connor had dropped it, when he went to follow them inside

Or not and she would have wasted her time. 

She pocketed the coin right as the taxi slowed to a stop on the curb, she quickly stepped in and told the cab to go the Ravendale district. She wanted to speak with Ralph, like she promised. The poor android was probably carving at the wall again, he always did whenever he encountered someone in his home that he didn’t want to be there. Connor, Iris, the AX400 and her child were no exceptions, even though Ralph was just trying to help. 

She reminded herself to also stop by and get what she told Hank she would get, she wouldn’t want him to get suspicious that she was doing something else, even though he probably already did so. 

She took a deep breath, willing herself to calm down from the events earlier. It was stress inducing. 

It always was. 

Hunting deviants. 

Pretending to still be a machine was always harder.

She was happy that Connor and Hank hadn’t heard her cry out when she was in pain. Connor, she knew, would immediately be suspicious and probably report her to Cyberlife or Captain Fowler or Gavin or someone that would gladly turn her in for being the very thing she was supposed to be hunting. It would only be a matter of time before the media found out that Connor had joined the DPD too, unless they knew already and at this point they probably did. Cyberlife would be very public that they have the deviant problem under control and within their grasp. 

She let out another breath and pushed those thoughts aside. She needed to focus on the now, not the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, just needed a repairman and came up with a random name that I liked. Griffin will be in the story more, I promise!
> 
> Please leave comments, I am open to criticism as long as it is constructive. Please tell me if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes, I check before I post, but I still usually miss a few. Thank you!


End file.
